


Lucia's Revenge: A Waterfire Saga Fanfiction

by DawnRain_776



Category: Waterfire Saga - Jennifer Donnelly
Genre: Fluff, Other, Serahdi, Serahdi Fluff, Waterfire Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/DawnRain_776
Summary: Three years after Abbadon, Orfeo, and Vallerio were defeated, Serafina has settled into her position as Regina of Miromara.  Mahdi has become Emperor of Matali, and the five other descendants have drifted to their own waters.  But one enemy is still out there, Lucia Volnero.  And she will do anything to have her revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a mission to make the Waterfire Saga Fandom bigger! Spread the message my fellow merls and mermen!

Deep beneath the waters of an ancient river, in a dark stone cave, the river witches sang.

For a time, they had rested, for peace had reigned. But now, a new threat loomed on the currents.

Hand in hand, they sang, swaying to the melody, as the eldest sat in her throne of antlers, watching. On her hands, three eyes, set in amber rings, swiveled, nervous and watching also.

Daughters six, heed our call,

The oceans are threatened, all,

For a time, there was peace,

But that too has been released,

She once sat on Miromara's throne,

But now her power again has grown,

She has bidden her time, in waters dark and deep,

Another merl's soul, she wishes to reap,

With her take heed,

Down dark paths she shall lead,

In Abbadon's wake,

A dark path, she shall make,

Daughter of traitors and thieves,

All but, consumed by grief,

Power and revenge, she wants,

And for them, your lives, she shall haunt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the insane wait guys!

Sera woke suddenly, sitting rigidly for a moment, before realizing there was no one else in her room. Sylvestre, disturbed from his position on her arm, swam away, blowing a jet of water back at Sera.  
She still sat in the chair at the corner of her room, a conch on her lap, and a basket on the floor full of conches.  
Sera had stayed up late last night, studying for her undergraduate degree in ancient Atlantean History. It was hard being Regina, but also trying to get her degree, but Sera wanted her degree more than most anything. She must have fallen asleep in her chair. That dream… it had almost been as if-  
There was a knock at the door, and Sera stood quickly. Des swam in, looking exasperated.  
“What is it now?” Sera asked, ringing for the maid to bring her breakfast.  
She sat at her desk, ruffling the stack of papers that sat there, and reached for a message conch.  
“That new hippokamp in the stables got loose again,” Des grunted. He and Sera’s new hippokamp seemed to hate each other.  
Sera chuckled, straightening the papers, “Just have some of the guards find him, like last time.”  
Des groaned, “I have better things to do than look for that stupid hippokamp, for Neria’s sake.”  
“You don’t have to, Des,” Sera said, holding up message conch, hoping that he would take the hint and leave her to her duties.  
But, at that moment, Astrid swam in. Des gathered her into an embrace, and they kissed briefly. Sera sat down the conch. Clearly, she wasn’t going to get anything done right now. Astrid, regal in her black armor, with her sword always present at her hip, smiled at Sera, absolute joy on her face.  
After Des and Astrid married, Astrid became Des’ lieutenant. They agreed that Miromara would be much safer, if both of them helped to protect its waters.  
Sera had so much to do. With Mahdi and the royal family coming in a few days for the wedding, she had so much to do. And her wedding. She was about to get married, for Merrow’s sake. Mer from everywhere were coming to witness the wedding of Regina Serafina and Emperor Mahdi. Her friends would be here soon, and she had yet to find them rooms. There was the catering, and seating, and her dress.  
“I really need to get to work,” Sera started, “I just-“  
Astrid smiled considerately, “We know, you’re getting married in a few days, Sera. You need to work.”  
Sera sighed, relieved, as Des and Astrid left. There had been nothing wrong for a long time. No Lucia, or border skirmishes, and Ondalina had peaceful since Abbadon was defeated. But the dream. The Iele had been singing. Sera thought that they were dead, killed by the death riders, Vallerio’s soldiers. They had been warning her about something. A she who had sat on Miromara’s throne.  
But Sera’s mother was dead, so was her grandmother. Unless… no. Lucia was locked up, captured and awaiting execution in the dungeons. She had been brought in weeks ago, but for some reason, she hadn’t gone down with a fight.  
The door opened again, and a maid swam in, carrying a breakfast tray. Sera’s stomach gurgled as she saw the food, and she settled back again, as the maid cleaned her rooms quickly and left.  
But Sera couldn’t stop thinking about the warning and the dream she had. All while she ate her pickled sponge, and eel berries, Sera wondered.


	3. Chapter 2

Deep beneath the dark twisted waters sat a gleaming ghost ship. In the belly of the ship was a mermaid. Her silvery scales glittered in the half-light, her long dark hair rippling in the currents. She wore a plain black robe that somehow made her even more beautiful.  
Before her was a shrine, to the dark goddess, Morsa. The mermaid smiled, her eyes glistening murderously as she sat a tiny heart shaped shell ring on the altar. And the mermaid began to chant. She waved her arms frantically, conjuring an image of another merl. This one had coppery hair, and a sleek copper tail with pink fins. The mermaid smiled, her voice lilting over octaves and arpeggios and she spun an elaborate songspell.  
Morsa, with your favor,  
Revenge at last shall be mine to savor,  
Give me this mermaid’s appearance, voice, and song,  
I will bring you a sacrifice, not do you wrong.  
Standing in the corner of the room, another mermaid watched, partially hidden by black curtains. She had trained this merl for the past three years, showed her the ways of Morsa. Kharis, a priestess of the dark goddess, had wished that this mermaid would become a priestess, like herself, but she was bent on revenge.  
The mermaid’s chanting grew higher and louder, rising through the water. She sang of hatred and death, taking back what she once had. Then, as suddenly as she had begun, the mermaid stopped. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Kharis rushed out, helping the mermaid to stand. The priestess backed away as black light began to flash, settling over the shell ring that still lay on the altar.  
The mermaid smiled. She had gained Morsa’s favor, and the goddess had given her what she had wished for.  
Carefully, the mermaid took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. In a flash, she was a look-alike of the mermaid whose picture she had created. She was almost ready.


End file.
